Ren Tao no es Fácil
by Pandora-sama
Summary: Ren sabe lo que Horo siente por él, pero definitivamente no piensa hacérsela sencilla al shaman de Hielo... mi primer fic (y empiezo mal con un pésimo summary...) Es un yaoi futuro lemon, por favor, dejen sus reviews!
1. nO tEngAs mIEdO

Hola!!

Bueno, me pueden llamar simplemente Pandora (digo, todo el nombre ni yo lo recuerdo) y espero que este fic les guste. Es un Horo x Ren e intentaré hacerlo lo más yaoi posible… ojalá que les guste mucho y si eres homofóbico pues ni hagas el intento de leer, se te agradece ^-^

DISSCLAIMER: definitivamente, ni Horo – Horo ni Len Tao me pertenecen (aunque deberían, ambos son unos galanes increíbles) y sólo hago este fic por que… quise, en un día que no había nada qué hacer y estaba fatalmente aburrida.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

*******

Capítulo 1

No Tengas Miedo

*******

Se acercó lentamente… repentinamente, sus manos desaparecieron de su vista. Era una noche de crudo invierno, pero el calor de ambos impedía que se sintiera aquel frío insoportable. Tenían la mente centrada en una sola cosa… uno y otro…

"deja de leer tonterías!!" Horo Horo le pedía a un shaman de cabello café que sostenía un libro… extraño en sus manos.

"interrumpiste en lo mejor, cabeza de hielo" Ren Tao, siempre tan lindo.

"es que s un poco… em… cómo te lo digo… cursi"

"si no te agrada, puedes irte cuando quieras" Ren estaba retando al otro shaman.

"OK… de todas formas, nadie podría seguir escuchando esa tonta historia" Horo se levantó de la sala de la pensión y se fue del lugar.

"puedes seguir o qué, ya te cohibiste?" Ren le preguntaba a Yoh.

"no, no me he cohibido" Yoh sonrió.

Fuera de la pensión, Horo pateaba algunas piedras, mientras era visto por su hermana pequeña. Pilika se decidió a salir a preguntarle varias cosas al shaman.

"qué tienes?" Pilika llegó en un tono de metiche.

"nada" Horo no estaba dispuesto a decirle ni una palabra, después de todo, ella era su hermana y la conocía.

"mm…"

"mm qué?" Horo veía a su hermana confundido.

"no, nada!" Pilika sonrió pícaramente.

El tiempo había pasado y el torneo de Shaman King ya tenía 5 meses de haber sido suspendido, así que ninguno de los shamanes habría si quiera pensado en volver a usar sus espíritus de alguna forma, por lo que nunca entrenaban.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente de la lectura, Horo se levantó temprano (cosa que era rara) y se fue a entrenar (cosa que era más rara aún), per con lo que no contaba, es que dentro de esa sala de entrenamiento, otro shaman también tenía una… ¿conversación? con alguien mas…

"te digo que no"

"señorito Ren…"

"no estoy para esto, entiende, por favor Bason… lo que pase conmigo, no tiene por qué preocuparte mas, me entiendes?" era Ren el que hablaba del otro lado.

"seguro?"

"seguro…"

Ren tomó una toalla y salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin siquiera notar a Horo detrás de la puerta. Se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta, pero decidió quitarse la ropa afuera… en unos momentos, Jun pasaría por ella para recogerla y llevarla a lavar (ah que flojo Ren…) 

Lo que Horo vio, fue algo que su corta memoria no olvidaría… Ren estaba sin camisa y, a pesar de que ya lo había visto antes así, nunca se había percatado de los fuertes músculos que Ren tenía… tenía también unos brazos muy bien formados y ni qué hablar de la espalda ancha… definitivamente, se quedó mirando como idiota aquella escena, mientras que Len ni se percataba de la presencia de Horo… era como si Ren estuviera modelándole a los ojos de Horo…

"señorito Ren!!" Bason salió de repente

"qué sucede?" Ren volteó a ver a Bason y fue cuando se percató de la presencia del Ainu.

En ese momento, Horo desvió la mirada por unos segundos y lo miraba de reojo. El shaman chino ya se había dado cuenta de esto, así que con una sonrisa pícara comenzó a pasarse la toalla por todo el cuerpo, como si se estuviera secando, lo que puso a Horo Horo con un rojo intenso en las mejillas…

"me meteré a bañar Bason… nos vemos después…" Ren entró al baño, ya sin mirar a Horo, a quien había dejado ardiendo…

Unos momentos después, todos se sentaron a desayunar. Como era lógico, Horo comía de todo mientras que Ren sólo tomaba sus vasos de leche. Yoh comía lo que había y Anna daba órdenes por la casa. Manta y Ryu cumplían las órdenes (puf! Cómo vivir con una chava así!)

"hermano" Pilika llamó la atención de Horo.

"qué sucede" Horo volteó a mirar a su hermana.

"necesito que vayas arriba a bajar algunas cosas, que Ren te acompañe por que también son cosas de Jun…" Pilika le pidió a su hermano.

Maldición… definitivamente, hoy no era el mejor de los días de Horo.

Ambos shamanes subieron y vieron un montón de maletas. Jun les dijo dónde ponerlas y bajó a desayunar. Ambos shamanes hacían su labor, cuando en un momento, Horo se recargó en la puerta y la cerró con un fuerte azotón… momentos después, la maldita puerta ya no abría.

"bien hecho Hoto, ahora nunca saldremos de aquí" Ren estaba felicitando el buen esfuerzo de su compañero.

"y yo qué sabía que la puerta estaba descompuesta!" Horo se defendía.

Ren se tiró en la cama boca abajo. La cargada de las maletas lo había agotado un poco.

"me avisas cuando abran… ayer me acosté tarde y hoy desperté muy temprano…" Ren se iba a dormir.

"si patrón…" Horo estaba un poco molesto por el trato de Ren.

Un rato pasó y Ren parecía dormir profundamente… afuera, los intentos de sus compañeros por abrir la condenada puerta, eran inútiles… primero, se habían tardado medio día en acordarse de que Ren y Horo existían y segundo la puerta parecía no quererse abrir a propósito. Horo gastó energías y decidió sentarse junto a Ren…

Ren dormía como niño chiquito y Horo… Horo lo miraba. Nuevamente, sus ojos se habían posado en esos fuertes bíceps de Len y en su espalda ancha… bajó un poco mas y se quedó mirando la cadera bien formada, y en esos momentos deseó morir… estaba viendo al chico que conocía desde hacia mucho, de una forma en la que no era correcto mirarlo… pero era intenso lo que sentía.

Los impulsos de Horo, lo llevaron a levantar la mano… aquellos muslos estaban haciendo efecto sobre Horo… respiraba rápido y la mano le temblaba, pero aún así, llegó a su objetivo… las piernas de Ren.

"no tengas miedo…" Ren había despertado

Horo inmediatamente quitó la mano de donde la tenía, pero ésta fue detenida por la mano de Ren… 

"no me tengas miedo Horo…"

Era la primera vez que Ren le decía Horo… 

Ren se incorporó y miró a Horo…las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas a mas no poder y las respiraciones eran agitadas…

"no… tengo… miedo" Horo le decía a Ren con dificultad.

"dudaste" 

"por un… segundo… yo… Ren yo…"

"no digas nada…"

Horo estaba ido.

"no digas nada por que sólo ver tu cara es motivo para reírse!!" Ren soltó la mano de Horo y s levantó de la cama.

En ese momento supo que Ren había jugado con él.

Horo se tragó sus palabras y veía a Ren sonreír en señal de victoria. En ese momento, los compañeros de ambos lograron abrir la puerta.

"por fin!" Yoh sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

En ese momento, Horo hizo rápidamente hacia un lado unas maletas que estaban frente a él y salió del cuarto sin mirar ni agradecer a nadie. Se encerró en su habitación dando un gran azotón a la puerta.

"qué… pasó…" Jun no entendía la actitud de Horo.

"nada… sólo que él piensa que las cosas son sencillas… es momento de mostrarle que no es así!" Ren salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, igual que Horo.

El resto de la tarde, ninguno de los dos shamanes salió. Horo estaba tirado en su cama, molesto, lleno de ira y a la vez lleno de una gran tristeza… mientras que del otro lado, el shaman chino maquinaba las sorpresas que le daría a Horo… por que conseguir a Ren, iba a ser difícil, y pensaba hacer que Horo perdiera las esperanzas, por que una y mil veces Ren lo repetía…

"no soy como él"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Èl primer… em… capítulo? A esto se le puede llamar así??? Bueno, no importa, aquí está. No olviden que será futuro lemon, así que si no les gusta el lemon, ni lo sigan leyendo, no sea que se piquen y uego me acusen de pervertidora (uy… Pandora, a lo mejor nadie pela el fic ¬¬) em… bueno, de todas formas, déjenme RVS, no sean malos, si???


	2. SeGuNDo eNCueNTRo

Guten Tag!

Bueno, vengo con otro… ¿capítulo? De mi fic. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron RVS y les prometo intentar hacer de esto algo… dejémoslo en que intentaré hacer algo, jeje.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

***

Capítulo 2

**Segundo Encuentro.**

**En la Sala de Entrenamiento.**

***

Después de la pesada broma del chino, Horo no se sentía con fuerzas para verlo esa mañana. La noche anterior, él no había salido de su cuarto y simplemente se sentó a maquinar la forma en la que se la iba a regresar a Ren… nadie se burlaba de Horo, y menos de esa forma.

Bajó las escaleras y fue directamente al único lugar donde se sentía como en casa: la cocina. Era un día soleado al parecer, pero a Horo no le agradaban del todo esos días, prefería los días nublados o quizá con… nieve…

El primero en levantarse fue el chico Asakura, quien fue a asaltar al mismo amigo de Horo, el refrigerador. Cuando su asalto terminó, se fue a la mesa y se sentó junto al Ainu, qu8en estaba tan anonadado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro shaman.

"te pasa algo?"

Horo volteó a ver al Asakura. No era la persona que más sabía de venganzas, pero sí sabía de Ren.

"tú conoces a Ren mucho antes que yo, cierto?" Horo indagaba.

"mm… sólo un poco, por qué?" el chico Asakura sonría a su compañero.

"es que pensé que podrías ayudarme a maquinar mi venganza…" Horo sonó de miedo.

"venganza? Contra Ren Tao? Estás seguro de los problemas que te quieres buscar?" Yoh le explicaba al shaman de hielo.

"si… estoy seguro… de cualquier forma, no importa lo que piense ese tonto shaman con un pico en la cabeza, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo ayer" Horo estaba muy entusiasmado con lo de su venganza.

"ayer cuando se quedaron encerrados?" Yoh le preguntó a Horo.

Horo pasó del color rosa de su cara al color rojo jitomate. Inmediatamente miró a Yoh.

"te comentó algo?? Sabes lo que pasó?? Te dijo lo que me hizo??"

"cuando se quedaron encerrados?"

"QUÉ TRAIDOR!!! ME HUMILLA PÚBLICAMENTE!! PERO LO PAGARÁ, LO JURO QUE SI!!" Horo se paró de inmediato y se fue corriendo.

"habrá Ren tenido la culpa de que se quedaran encerrados? Hubiera jurado que había sido culpa de Horo…" Yoh no sabía nada del incidente… nada de lo que Horo debía avergonzarse…

Unos minutos después, la sala de entrenamiento se abría. Un chico de cabello obscuro y ojos extraños era el que la abría. Primeramente, se sentó en el centro de la habitación y simplemente se quedó meditando… era un nuevo día y era hora de su entrenamiento. Horo llegó hasta ese lugar y vio al shaman.

"traidor…" Horo se sentó a un lado del otro shaman.

La meditación de Ren era tan profunda que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Horo. cuando menos lo advirtió, el shaman de hielo estaba ya cerca de él, sus labios rozaban y estaban a punto de juntarse. Fue cuando, sintiendo la respiración de su compañero, Ren abrió los ojos…

"ahh!!" Ren retrocedió al ver tan cerca de Horo.

"traidor…" Horo le dijo.

"por qué?"

"por que le dijiste a Yoh lo que me hiciste en e cuarto…" Horo lo veía indignado.

"decirle qué a quién?" Ren miraba a Horo indiferentemente.

"le dijiste a Yoh lo que hice!!! Y pero aún, le dijiste lo que me hiciste!!" 

"yo no dije nada…"

En ese momento, el Ainu se sentó sobre sus piernas y se le quedó mirando a Ren. Era un juego de miradas, donde el primero que parpadeara, perdía… y mentía.

"no te creo" Horo le dijo a Ren.

"no le dije nada!!" Ren estaba indignado ahora.

"ah si? Pues él me dijo otra cosa" Horo empezó a ponerse cómodo…

"no dije nada"

"no importa de todos modos… pudiste jugar conmigo ayer, pero no jugarás todos los días…" Horo cambiaba el tono de voz y cada vez se ponía más cómodo.

Ren se quedó mirando a Horo por un tiempo… el Ainu no se había cerrado su abrigo, así que su pecho estaba al descubierto… Ren comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero no podía mostrarlo frente al Ainu o simplemente no resultaría nada de lo que había maquinado anoche pero… Horo no hacía tanto ejercicio como Ren, pero aún así, el shaman chino debía aceptarlo… el cuerpo de Horo era algo que siempre lo había hecho elevarse…

"cierra el abrigo…" Ren le dijo a Horo con un leve tono de rojo en sus mejillas.

"por qué?" Horo presentía lo que estaba pasando.

"por favor…" Ren miraba de reojo al Ainu.

"estás nervioso?" Horo creía haber atrapado a Ren.

Ren miró de nuevo el pecho del Ainu. Horo, sabiendo que tenía al chino en sus manos, se deshizo del abrigo…

"hace calor…" Horo estaba muy provocativo.

Ren notó que algo estaba endureciéndose en él… quiso moverse pero si lo hacía, Horo se daría cuenta… y no quería que él lo notara, mas no podía dejar de ver ese pecho en el que tanto tiempo había estado soñando poder recostarse…

"qué sucede Ren?" Horo estaba simplemente sentado frente al chino.

Ren respiraba rápido… estar frente al Ainu era motivo para él de sentirse en el 8º cielo, y ver lo que estaba viendo (y eso que no veía mas) para él era el paraíso…

"ah…" Ren soltó un pequeño quejido, casi imperceptible, pero no para los oídos del Ainu.

Horo se puso de pie y se acercó a Ren… se hincó frente a él y se acercó, sin tocar nada de el shaman chino…

"Horo…" Ren estaba en el nerviosismo total.

Horo se acercó un poco más a Ren. Se acercó a oído de Ren y le susurró unas palabras…

"no digas nada por que sólo ver tu cara es motivo para reírse…" Horo se separó del shaman chino y vio la cara de éste último.

Ren estaba sin palabras… aquel shaman había logrado lo que nadie en su vida y simplemente había… había jugado cono él ayer.

"sigue entrenando… quizá algún otro día Ren" Horo sonrió y se levantó, dejando la sala de entrenamiento…

"estúpido… cabeza de hielo…"

Ren estaba tremendamente excitado, pero la forma en la que Horo lo había dejado, simplemente no era como el se imaginaba que iba a resultar. Si el Ainu había logrado ponerlo de esa forma, sólo significaba una cosa… estaba realmente enamorado del cabeza de hielo.

Afuera de la sala, Horo se ponía su abrigo… y sonreía… jamás pensó que vengarse de Ren fuera tan divertido, pero no podía bajar la guardia, por que sabía que e chico Tao volvería por mas…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

n_uU terminé con mi capítulo y espero que este les guste igual que el otro… o que por lo menos les llame la atención a mas personitas ^-^

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Tanuki – chan: **gracias por tus RV y me da mucho gusto poder enganchar gente… ^-^ qué emoción!!

**Shamanhoro:** bueno, a petición, he aquí el segundo capi… que me costó un ojo de la cara terminarlo. Gracias por escribirme!

**Okashii Aki:** seguí tu consejo… creo que es bueno publicar las cosas que tengo, esperando que sean buenas y suficientemente atractivas, je, je… y también seguí tu consejo respecto a contestar RVS… ^o^ ves que es divertido, je, je.

**Kaori Koneko: **gracias por escribirme y ya ves que este capítulo no sufrió tanto Horo… ahora sufrió Ren la gota gorda ^-^

**Merky:** gracias por pelar el fic ^-^ y espero que sí te quedes conmigo hasta el final, por que sé que necesitaré ayuda y entonces entrarán todos ustedes que me dejen RVS… gracias!

Ya terminé, ahora, espero que me dejen más RVS en este capítulo tb… (Pandora, deja de hacerte ilusiones) T_T no me bajes el ánimo (OK… sóo por que ando de buenas…) de buenas! Eso es bueno, ajaja! Nos vemos y gracias!

Pandora


	3. tErcEr EncUEntrO

GUTEN!!

Bueno, y regreso… quizá las cosas estén resultando como unos lo imaginan, quizá no, pero les agradezco de todas formas que estén siguiendo el fic… por que me dan ánimos de seguir (y vaya que te hacen falta…) ^^U cierto, es que de repente como que vi muchos RVS y dije: "en serio es mi historia?" y si!!! Era mi historia (¬¬ sin remedio…) ^o^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

***

Capítulo 3

**Tercer encuentro**

**El Baño de Horo**

***

"estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!!" Ren se lamentaba su… buena actuación frente al shaman de hielo. Aún estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, mirando a la nada, pero pensaba muy seriamente que lo que esa mañana había pasado, le daría a Horo las esperanzas que definitivamente no quería darle.

Por su parte, Horo estaba feliz. Le había demostrado al chino que con él no se podía jugar de esa manera. Estaba feliz y estaba confundido a la vez, pero definitivamente en ninguna de las ocasiones se arrepentí de nada… y menos ahora. 

Después de desayunar, Pilika le pidió que la acompañara a hacer algunas compras. Quizá se iban a tardar en el asunto pero no importaba, de todas formas Horo no tenía planes para ese día.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente, Jun entra a tener una merecida plática con su hermano.

"estás bien?" le pregunta la china a Ren.

"creo" Ren le responde muy despectivamente

"mm… es que note ves del todo bien hermano" 

"no tengo nada" Ren sigue en su plan.

Jun, al notar que no le podría sacar nada a su hermano, decide acercarse un poco mas a él. Jun sabía que su hermano tenía problemas, pero con lo cerrado que era, le iba a costar trabajo sacarle la sopa.

"Hermano…"

"mande…"

"Bason me contó lo que pasó en la sala de entrenamiento" Jun jugaba con un hilo que se encontró…

"QUÉEEEEEEEE????????" Ren se levantó de la mesa muy alterado.

"Bason me lo contó todo hermano"

"qué te contó, te contó lo de Horo y… y…"

"AJÁ!! Así que es culpa de Horo!" Jun logró atrapar a Ren.

Cuando Ren se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana le había hecho, sólo atinó a molestarse mas. Jun no sabía de las preferencias sexuales de Ren, ni siquiera él las sabía, pero se había dado cuenta de algo… Horo le gustaba.

"hermano, es culpa de Horo, verdad??"

"un poco…"

"Cómo que un poco?" Jun estaba completamente perdida.

"si, un poco…" Ren evadía la mirada de Jun.

"no me tienes confianza hermano?" Jun sonaba tan confiable.

Ren sabía bien que si le decía algo a su hermana, ella inmediatamente tomaría cartas en el asunto, y definitivamente eso era lo que re no quería… y menos cuando se trataba de su relación con Horo.

"ya te dije que no pasa nada" Ren seguía en su plan.

"ah… entonces lo que Bason me dijo sí es cierto" Jun le dijo a su hermano.

"TE DIJO QUE HORO ME GUSTA?!! QUÉ TRAIDOR!!"

la cara de Jun cambió de imagen… en un instante, la chica ya no sonreía y ni tenía la menor intensión de hacerlo…

"Jun…" Ren se dio cuenta de que nuevamente Jun le había tendido una trampa.

"así que Horo te gusta" Jun suspiraba muy profundamente…

Ren se sentó donde estaba.

"si, creo… es que… no sé, es confuso" Ren no podía explicar sus propios sentimientos.

"bueno… estás… en tu derecho… creo"

"estás pensando raro de mi, verdad?" Ren se veía preocupado.

"no, no lo hago, sólo estoy un poco confundida por todo, no pienses así Ren…"

El chico Tao suspiró. Sabía lo que su hermana pensaba de él.

"soy así Jun…"

"lo sé Ren…"

Hubo un momento de silencio… repentinamente, escucharon que la puerta se abrió y, segundos después, Pilika y Horo entraban a la pensión.

"tengo que irme…" Ren se levantó rápidamente y desapareció escaleras arriba.

"ahh!!!" Horo se tiró en un sillón.

"cansado?" Jun miraba a Horo.

"un poco… ya pasará" el chico Ainu le sonrió a Jun.

"por qué no tomas un baño, hermano? Fue una larga caminata y te agradezco el haberme acompañado" Pilika sonrió.

"acompañarte? SI FUE CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD! Resumen, me obligaste!" Horo estaba en desacuerdo con su hermana.

"gracias de todas formas hermanito" Pilika volvió a sonreír.

"claro…"

"anda, sube a darte el baño, yo iré en un momento a tallar tu espalda" Pilika dejó el lugar.

"qué sencillo lo arregla todo! Y quién me regresará mis 3 horas perdidas?!!" Horo le gritaba a Pilika "pero la idea del baño no suena mal… nos vemos en un rato Jun" Horo dijo, desapareciendo también escaleras arriba.

En ese momento, la Tao tuvo otra idea…

Horo estaba acostado en la tina de baño. Estaba en agua caliente y sentía que todos sus músculos estaban cansados, y era por toda la bola de bolsas que Pilika le había hecho cargar. Definitivamente, no estaba hecho para simular a un burro de carga.

El Ainu se acomodó un poco y se quedó dormido en la bañera, pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día… había burlado a Ren Tao… en sus narices.

Mientras en la sala, una discusión entre una taoísta y un shaman se desarrollaba.

"que no hermana, no le diré nada!"

"Ren, tienes que hacerlo, no se vive esto muchas veces en la vida!!" Jun presionaba.

"sabes lo que hará cuando le diga lo que siento?" 

"qué hará…"

"CORRER!" Ren no quería escuchar a Jun.

"espera, Ren, por favor, entiende que…"

"no, no quiero, en serio… tengo otras cosas qué hacer" Ren dio la media vuelta.

En ese momento, por detrás de Jun, pasó Pilika con una charola en las manos, iba al baño, donde Horo.

"a dónde vas Pilika?"

"a tallar la espalda de mi hermano, como lo prometí" la piliazul sonreía.

"ah… entiendo…" Jun miraba a Pilika.

Arriba en el baño, Horo Horo despertaba de la siesta. Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió.

"ah, hermana, me iba a salir ya!" el Ainu se acomodó nuevamente. Unas manos abrieron la cortina.

Una esponja comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo del Ainu. Era una esponja suave y estaba bien enjabonada, por lo que resbalaba con una suavidad increíble. El Ainu sentía cómo recorría la esponja su espalda, pero lo hacía con mucha delicadeza… hasta sintió excitación al momento de que la esponja desapareció en el agua… 

'pero qué piensa Horo!!! es tu hermana, qué asco!!'

Pero la excitación no terminaba… cada vez era más apretado, la esponja lo excitaba cada vez mas… y entonces pensó en Ren, pensó en él y pensó en él…

"ahh…" un leve y conocido quejido se escuchó detrás del Ainu…

Horo se levantó inmediatamente… el agua de la tina le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas… delante de él, el chino estaba parado. Tenía su cara tan roja que podría haber hecho competencia con la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno.

"Ren…" Horo estaba mirando al chino… sin darse cuenta de lo que el chino veía…

Cuando Horo se paró, olvidó completamente que estaba en el baño y que obviamente, no traía puesto nada. El shaman chino tiró la charola que llevaba en la mano y seguía mirando, estaba entre avergonzado y muy excitado (la segunda vez en el día). La perfección del cuerpo desnudo que tenia frente a él, era increíble.

Ren pateó la charola que había caído frente a él y caminó hacia el Ainu, quien ya no sabía dónde meterse, aún no se daba cuenta de lo que el shaman chino había visto ya… sin importarle el agua, Ren se metió a la bañera y quedó frente a frente con Horo Horo…

"qué haces…" Horo estaba confundido…

Ren volvió a mirar de arriba para abajo al otro shaman… sin previo aviso, se acercó más a él y extendió su mano hasta tocar el fuerte abdomen de su compañero…

"me gusta… me excita esto Horo…"

Ren se acercó al shaman Ainu y, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Ren besó los labios del shaman al que tanto tiempo había deseado con tantas fuerzas, mientras sus labios encontraban a los del otro chico, las manos de Ren no perdieron tiempo… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

LISTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ME COSTÓ MENOS TRABAJO QUE EL ANTERIOR ^-^ em… alguien me puede decir si esto es bueno o malo???? En fin! el próximo capítulo sí será totalmente Lemon, así que… espérenlo, muajajajajaja!!!!

Agradecimientos a:

**Kilia:** O.o… a mi me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Ren… IMAGINA!!! Yo ni le hubiera preguntado nada a Horo, me le hubiera lanzado, ajaja! ^-^ qué cosas, gracias por tu review tan… extraño, ajaja! Te pareces a mi… soy igual de… extraña…

**Lady Yaoi:** frenen a Lady Yaoi!!!! Ajaja! Claro que habrá lemon, pero tengo que hacer que los niños se desesperen un rato… a lo mejor al final, les resultan mejor las cosas (pervertida!!!!!) gracias T_T no importa, pero sí haré las cosas más lemon, es promesa!

**Shamanhoro:** YAY!! Sigo emocionada y pegada al ordenador con las cosas que me pasaste ^-^ y sigo agradeciéndolo eternamente! Gracias por escribirme! 

**Merky:** O.o… DEJA DE ROBARME IDEAS MUJER!!!! Es todo lo que te diré, lee tu review y sabrás de lo que hablo, OK? Ò_Ó ^-^ gracias por el review y por cumplir tu promesa *o*! ( _-_ )

**Ally – gator:** mujer, ya empecé a leer tus fics y la verdad que me está gustando Seguí tu consejo y estoy leyendo "Majestic Love" TODOS, A LEER!!! Oh Si! Gracias por acordarte de escribirme! ^-^

**Tanuki – chan:** violándose uno al otro??? Ojalá no… pobre Horo, imagina cómo me lo van a dejar… pobrecito, ajaja! Dosis diaria de yaoi?? Yo necesito una dosis diaria de azúcar para poder tener ideas, la verdad que no sé cómo salen… 

**Kasumi Arisugawa:** mujer, me costó trabajo escribir tu apellido y creo que me equivoqué como 3 veces… me tardé un poco, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo y me da gusto encontrar reviews, en serio y gracias.

**Marineko:** en serio se parecen a los de la serie??? Vaya, yo pensé que les cambiaba radicalmente la forma de ser... en fin, gracias por hacerme sentir bien, digo, al decirme que por lo menos se parecen ^-^

**Kisuka:** cierto que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso… y si no, pregúntenle a mis vecinos, que se odian pero ahí están, ajaja! No, en serio que sí es cierto eso del odio y el amor, así que tengan cuidado, OK?

**Yuri.m:** no te gustan???? NO TE GUSTA ESTA PAREJA???! OK, es válido, pero me da gusto que el fic por lo menos te haya divertido un poco, jejeje, y no te preocupes que este capítulo tuvo acción... o no??? Qué pareja es la que te gusta entonces??

**Saku_Shaman Langley:** solo una pregunta… te gustó el capítulo??? Fue inspirado en sus palabras de ánimo, gracias!!!!!!!!! YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI!!!

**Zafiro:** órale! Gracias por tus comentarios! Hasta me puse roja de lo que escribiste, muchas gracias ^o^ 

**Shaooting Star Natalie:** MALDIIIIITO REN!!!! ALGUIEN DEBERÍA PONERLO MÁS SEGUIDO EN SU LUGAR POR HACER SUFRIR A HORO!!!! digo yo… no sé cómo lo veas tú, jeje.

**Kyo Yagami:** gracias!!!!!!!! Tu review lo recibí de última hora ^o^ pero no importa, mil gracias por dedicarle algo de tempo a mi fic! Qué emoción, jijiji (em… me sentí Yoh)

La verdad que me impresioné con tantos reviews... en serio que me gusta leer! Bueno, ya terminé y me iré a dormir por que tengo qué estudiar mucho… ay… (sabes que escogiste una carrera muy fea?) a mi me gusta, si no, no la estudiaría ^.^ bueno, nos vemos y gracias por todo lo que dejen… aunque sean tomatazos por que no les gustó, que tengan un buen día! (y eso?) no sé, ando de buenas, jojojo! (Santa Claus!) O_O y ahora quién es la que anda de loka??? (º/ /º)

Pandora


	4. CuaRTo eNCueNTRo

Guten Tag!!

Bueno, después de largo entrenamiento, días sin dormir, ayunos y una larga meditación, decidí seguir con mi fic de Ren/Horo por que ya es justo!! (de haber sido fan de este fic, yo no lo leería… ingrata) T.T OK, admito que me quedé mucho sin seguir el fic, unas chicas hace mucho tiempo me dieron un buen tip para el lemon… sólo que de repente me empezó a interesar otra serie y que me meto en ella y que se me olvida mi fic… ejem… (no hagan comentarios…) OK pero ya que regresé y escucho a Era, creo que le puedo seguir… jo, jo… 

Bueno, creo prudente decirles algo como… advertencia. No sé si en realidad me salga un lemon o de plano me salga otra cosa, así que les pido que me digan... QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE! (estás completamente loca…) lo que pasa es que quizá las escenas son más fuertes que las de un lemon o… no son nada para un lemon, así que por favor... necesito un poco de ayuda, jeje… SE LOS AGRADECERÍA! Y recordándoles que si no les gustan las escenas explícitas… no lean. Gracias! ^-^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

***

Capítulo 4

Cuarto Encuentro 

**Tormenta**

***

Ren se acercó al shaman Ainu y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Ren besó los labios del shaman al que tanto tiempo había deseado con tantas fuerzas, y mientras sus labios encontraban a los del otro chico, las manos de Ren no perdieron tiempo, fueron directamente al miembro del Ainu, pero antes de llegar, fueron detenidas por el mismo. 

Con gran esfuerzo, el Ainu se separó del chino, aunque la distancia que los separaba era mínima.

"espera… Ren… tranquilo… por favor!" Horo le pedía a Ren.

"recuerdas lo que me hiciste en la mañana?"

"fue por lo que me hiciste tú a mi… era venganza" Horo estaba más rojo que el mismo Ren.

"pues sé vengarme de los que se vengan de mi" Ren sonaba un poco frío.

"si es esto sólo venganza Ren… te pido que me dejes salir" Horo aún estaba un poco renuente al chino.

"no lo haré" Ren intentaba mantener a Horo tranquilo.

"escucha… no está bien, esto no está bien sea como sea!" el Ainu logró zafarse de las manos de Ren.

"qué es lo que no está bien?" Ren no entendía del todo al Ainu.

"lo sabes… es mejor que lo pares absolutamente todo!" Horo se separó de Ren y caminó hacia fuera de la tina, tomó su toalla y se envolvió en ella.

"explica qué es lo que no está bien Horo!"

"que quieras hacer esto sólo por venganza de mi!! sabes lo que siento y eso no te importa, pues a mi no me importará entonces el estado en el que te quedes! Si intentas volver a tocarme Ren… espero que las cosas sean distintas!" el Ainu salió del baño sin siquiera voltear a ver al chino.

Ese días las cosas estuvieron sombrías. Ni Horo Horo ni Ren salieron de sus habitaciones mas que para comer. Tuvieron que soportar verse en la mesa, y ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. En toda la tarde, fue como si Horo Ren hubiesen salido, pues no habrían las puertas de sus cuartos ni hablaban con nadie ni salían.

En su habitación, el Ainu pensaba en lo acontecido en el baño. Estaba sentado en su futón y estaba cabizbajo. Entendía que, si hubiera aceptado que Ren hiciera con él lo que quería, la vida de ambos sería diferente, mas sin embargo, sabía bien que no lo haría por venganza.

Por otro lado, Ren pensaba mucho en las palabras de Horo. Horo se había burlado de él en la sala de entrenamiento y cuando Ren había tomado las riendas de la situación, Horo se había negado definitivamente.

"qué fue lo que salió mal…" Ren pensaba una y otra vez, sin recordar exactamente lo que el shaman Ainu le había dicho.

Ese día estaba nublado y la noche había caído. Ambos chicos salieron nuevamente para cenar y, como lo habían hecho en el día, al terminar se fueron a sus habitaciones a seguir pensando… o quizá a seguir lamentándose la oportunidad que se había perdido.

El Ainu se preparó para dormir. 

Ya entrada la noche, la tormenta arreció y los truenos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pero esto no impidió que el Ainu siguiera con su sueño. Lo que sí impidió, fue que escuchara el crujir de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, y mucho menos escuchó los pasos detrás de él.

Una mano levantó las cobijas del Ainu para que segundos después, un cuerpo entrara al futón. Los rayos y relámpagos seguían sin parar.

Entre sueños, el Ainu comenzó a sentir una suave mano que pasaba por su cuello, seguida por unos cálidos labios que besaban el mismo. Ante la sensación, el Ainu sonrió pensando que quizá sería un sueño, que no era real lo que sentía y que se había quedado con la sensación de en la tarde, pero todo cambió cuando esos mismos labios comenzaron a morder su oreja, haciendo que el Ainu se estremeciera por completo.

Un nuevo trueno hizo que el Ainu abriera los ojos y volteara detrás de él. Un relámpago iluminó el rostro de Ren detrás de Horo y, antes de que Horo pudiera decir algo, los labios de Ren se apoderaron de los labios de Horo, impidiendo palabra alguna. 

Horo se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía la lengua de Ren trabajar. Ren no pensaba dejar ni un solo rincón sin ser explorado y Horo simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Ren abandonó la boca de Horo para bajar por el cuello del Ainu, cosa que hizo que Horo se estremeciera aún mas y que comenzara a lanzar pequeños quejidos que sólo Ren escuchaba y sólo era por la cercanía de ambos.

"no te escuché entrar…" el Ainu le hablaba a su compañero, mas sin embargo éste no escuchaba… incluso Ren puso un dedo sobre los labios de Horo, indicándole que no quería que hablara.

En un movimiento rápido, Ren hizo que Horo se deshiciera de su chamarra con la que se había dormido esa noche por el frío que hacía y la tiró a un lado, deshaciéndose él mismo de su propia blusa.

Ren se le quedó mirando al pecho y al abdomen de su compañero.

"bendita sea Pilika…" Ren sonrió.

"y… por… por qué ella…" Horo estaba nervioso, sonrojado y confundido.

"por que todo lo que te hace entrenar, te ha dado un cuerpo perfecto"

Las mejillas del Ainu se sonrojaron aún más de lo que ya estaban, pero esto no fue percibido por el chino, pues había una obscuridad casi total.

Ren reinició con su labor. Una vez que ya no le estorbó la chamarra, estaba listo para seguir estremeciendo a su compañero. Nuevamente con su boca, siguió dando pequeños besos en el pecho y en el abdomen de Horo… para mejor comodidad, Ren se puso encima de Horo.

"esta vez no lo haré por venganza… me dolió lo que dijiste" Ren miraba a Horo a los ojos.

"lo… que te dije?" Horo estaba confundido.

"así es… te amo Horo" Ren sonrió.

"igual lo hago yo" Horo contestó la sonrisa del chino.

Ren bajó un poco mas y se puso a la altura de las rodillas del Ainu, para sentir lo que había logrado… había logrado que el Ainu endureciera su miembro… Ren decidió entonces ayudar a Horo a tranquilizarse.

"seguro que no quieres detenerme Horo?"

"no…" el Ainu estaba excitado al máximo.

"está bien… entonces, aquí voy" 

Ren bajó con lentitud los pantalones del Ainu y en segundos dejó el cuerpo de Horo expuesto a todo… a pesar de la poca luz reinante, Ren podía ver la perfecta forma de su compañero. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había seguido los mismos pasos que Horo, estaba excitado y, lo mejor o peor de todo, es que sólo lo había mirado… 

"te pasa algo?" Horo hablaba con un poco de dificultad.

"no, no te preocupes…" Ren sonrió y de inmediato siguió con su trabajo.

Ren colocó sus manos en el mi3mbro de Horo, cosa que le produjo una sensación tremenda y no pudo evitar gemir suavemente, pero Horo no estaba igual. Sentir las manos de Ren sobre él, lo había hecho gemir en un grado más fuerte que su compañero.

Ren comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos, una y otra vez, Horo se dedicaba a gemir con mas fuerza cada vez. Para evitar los gemidos de Horo, Ren quitó una de sus manos de el lugar tan bello en el que las tenía y subió un poco, sin dejar la acción del miembro y besó a Horo…

Horo se separó un poco de Ren.

"Ren… ya… deténlo…"

"por qué?"

"no… lo detendré… no… voy a poder"

"no lo detengas Horo…"

"Ren…"

La mano de Ren se movía cada vez con más agilidad, una vez que había medido bien las cosas y Horo cada vez gemía más fuerte. Repentinamente, Ren lo detuvo y bajó hasta donde se encontraba su mano para mirar nuevamente el miembro de su compañero. Sin que Horo lo previniera, Ren introdujo el miembro de Horo en su boca y comenzó la succión.

"ahh!!" Horo ya no se podía detener.

Ren estaba igual de excitado, pero esperaría a ver lo que Horo era capaz de hacer… cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad y Horo cada vez gemía más fuerte… repentinamente, Ren sintió que algo iba a salir de el miembro de Horo, así que se separó un poco y esperó que saliera… era el primer orgasmo de Horo Horo… 

Horo respiraba con dificultad…

"Ren… lo… lo siento…"

"no te preocupes…"

"no… pude aguantar, te dije que no lo haría…" 

"es lo que quería…"

El Ainu miró impresionado a Ren.

"te toca" el chino sonrió.

Horo se puso de pie con trabajo pues aún estaba temblando por lo que había experimentado. Ambos se hincaron y Horo miró fijamente a Ren.

"cuánto crees aguantar?" Horo le habló a su compañero.

"más que tú" Ren quería hacer burla a Horo.

"bien… te demostraré que no puedes…"

En ese momento y antes de que Ren repelara, Horo puso sus labios sobre los de Ren. Ren sentía la calidez de aquellos labios que siempre había deseado y, con la excitación de hacía un momento, creyó sentirse en el séptimo círculo del cielo…

Horo quería que Ren disfrutara tanto como él lo había hecho, así que de inmediato lo recostó y comenzó a besarlo por todos lados, haciendo pequeños chupetones al chino. Ren sabía que podía durar más que el Ainu, pero recordó lo que había sucedido cuando había visto el cuerpo del Ainu…

"Horo… creo… creo que puedes ganarme" Ren sentía los labios de su compañero.

Horo miró a Ren

"lo sé" Horo sonrió.

Horo repitió la misma acción que Ren. despojó al chino del resto de su ropa y de inmediato se apoderó de el miembro de Ren, haciendo que, de primera, Ren comenzara a gemir mucho más fuerte que el Ainu.

El Ainu subía y bajaba con sus manos y Ren curveaba su espalda por lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin que Ren advirtiera, el Ainu introdujo el miembro del chico en su boca.

"AHHH!" Ren no podía ya con lo que sentía, el grito era mucho más fuerte que los gemidos de Horo al succionar, pero ambos eran opacados por los truenos que se escuchaban afuera, además de la terrible tormenta que caía.

"Horo!! Horo!! ya!! Horo!!" el chino le imploraba a su compañero.

Horo aumentaba la velocidad y el cuerpo de Ren se curveaba cada vez mas… los puños de Ren se apretaron muy fuerte y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa inmensa.

En pocos minutos, Ren no pudo evitar que le pasar lo mismo que a Horo… finalmente había llegado a su orgasmo. 

"ya… Horo…" Ren le imploraba a su compañero.

Horo miró a Ren.

"aún no empezaba lo mejor" Horo le decía con toda dulzura a su amigo.

"no hoy Horo… vas… vas a destrozarme" Ren sabía que no aguantaría otra ronda igual.

El Ainu comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Ren hasta que quedó acostado encima de él.

"como quieras… pero promete que podemos hacer esto otra vez…" Horo estaba feliz.

"podemos Horo… podemos" Ren estaba agitado aún.

Ambos shamanes se quedaron acostados uno con otro, abrazados, el frío se les olvidó y también olvidaron la tormenta que estaba cayendo… sólo sabían que en ese momento, eran ellos y nada mas…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^Si bueno em… estoy lista para los tomatazos, los regaños o los… "no seas bruta y mejor sigue con lo de tu carrera" GRACIAS!!! Se los agradecería, ji, ji, ji.

Agradecimientos a:

**Lady Yaoi:** º/ /º muchas gracias por las porras. Espero que este capítulo te haya dado el lemon y el yaoi que querías, si no, me puedes aventar los tomates a donde quieras…

**Yuri.m: **siento haber abandonado la farándula pero ya puse un capítulo mas y espero que te guste. Len y Pilika… mmm… no suena mal, una pareja muy concordante… frialdad por una parte (Ren) y dulzura por el otro (Pilika)… no suenan mal…

**Kilia:** capítulo!!! Perdón la tardanza pero lo saqué, en verdad que no he tenido tiempo y me siento mal por no haber actualizado... mmm… a lo mejor podíamos hacer un robo, tu con Ren y yo me quedo con Horo, ji, ji, ji… no suena mal la idea, ne?

**Kyo Yagami: **bueno, decidí seguir su consejo e hice el capítulo como me lo imaginé… verdad que soy medio pervertida?? PERO NO IMPORTA!! Gracias por haberme animado por lo menos a intentarlo! ^-^

**Kaori Koneko:** bueno… después de las fiestas navideñas, día de reyes, etc., etc., he decidido seguir con el fic… y espero que igual te siga gustando, gracias por el review!

**Shamanhoro:** º/ /º pena, pena, pena… no te he pasado lo que prometí que te pasaría… ji, ji, lo siento… además de k tb siento haberme tardado en este capítulo, pero de alguna forma debía pensarlo… ojalá que te guste! ^o^

**Kisuka:** ya saqué el mío!!! Y no sé si ya sacaste el tuyo!!! Hace mucho que no me doy una vuelta, pero pues si puedo ayudarte en algo (por lo menos a saber cómo no se hacen las cosas) pues me dará mucho gusto! ^-^ ojalá que el tuyo no se quede inconcluso, por favor que muero de ganas por leer!!!!

**Akira Devha: **je, je… espero que haya estado este mejor que el tercero y que no decepcione yo a la concurrencia… de todas formas, me gustaría que me dieras tu punto de vista, en qué fallé y en qué definitivamente la regué o a lo mejor acerté por ahí… ji, ji, ji… me daría mucho gusto que lo hicieras! ^-^

**Kiyu1: **gracias por tu review y ojalá que tb te guste mucho este capítulo que me costó un ojo de la cara y la mitad de otro… la verdad es que cuesta hacer estas cosas… pero es muy divertido, je, je. Gracias!

**Candymaru: **bueno Candy, me da gusto que lo hayas visto ahora al fic y me hayas dejado tu review. Espero que el capítulo te guste! Gracias por el review!

**Tanuki – chan: **ja, ja, ja! No importa lo que digas en los reviews, no son tonterías y todo es tomado en cuenta… pero que no se te olviden, por favor!!! Me hacen feliz cuando me dan tips o algún tomatazo por que hice mal algo, así que… sigue escribiendo reviews y tendrás a una Pandora feliz!

**Athena Goodes:** ji, ji, ji… ya seríamos dos en el lugar de Ren, la verdad que tener al chico Ainu sería todo un acontecimiento… pervertida yo??? (sonrisa sarcástica) no mucho, ja, ja! Gracias por escribir y espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**Sango Asakura:** jeje… pensé que si Horo se burlaba de Ren podía haber algo de emoción en el asunto… ojalá que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado y te lo imagines bien… uy… mejor le paro, mucha cosa el día de hoy, jeje… gracias por escribir!

Bueno, yo los dejo por que tengo hambre (te la pasas comiendo y luego te quejas de que engordas!!!) lo siento… es k no he comido nada desde ayer, así que tendré que hacer algo para remediarlo. Gracias a todos por esperarme y más aún, gracias a todos por dejarme su review!

Pandora


End file.
